


Make You Fall

by xantissa



Series: Carnival of Rust [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Gen, Jim's no slouch either, Khan is hot and he knows it, M/M, Nakedness, Shower of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Physical contact and intent” Khan said. Jim should have expected the whole thing to be a massive mindfuck. It seemed that this round went to Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Because really, how could I resist writing that damned shower scene?!

People it's been translated into Chinese! Look here: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/851511](../851511)

 

 

Jim looked up at the man in the doorway, still hanging off of Spock’s shoulder. He could feel how much his friend tensed at the sight of the augment. It didn’t help that there was no sign in Khan’s appearance that his incarceration affected him in any way. He stood tall and proud in the doorway, his hair slicked back in his usual severe way, dressed in dark shirt and slacks he looked almost like he did when they picked him up on Cronos.

The self-satisfied vibe was also present and accounted for.

His pale eyes slid over Jim’s slumped form then quickly over the visible marks on Spock’s skin and his face lit up in understanding.

“Ah.” He commented eloquently and Jim wanted really hard to punch him. Just like on Cronos, one word was enough to make him feel like a lesser kind of being, making him burn with rage and shame.

Khan shifted, making room and Jim pushed away from Spock when he felt his friend gathering himself to enter. He really, really didn’t want audience for this.

“You know what to do Mr. Spock.” With that Kirk staggered into the room, brushing past Khan on the way.

He closed his eyes, even that brief contact felt incredible.

The dark haired man said nothing, just smirked slightly at the Vulcan’s glowering and hit the button to close the door in his face.

Jim was still leaning on the wall, trying to pant through all those unfamiliar feelings and sensations coursing from his body. He knew he didn’t exactly cut a dashing figure, sweaty, ruffled, slowly sliding down the wall. Khan loomed over him, pale eyes and pale skin, hair and black as night. His face wasn’t entirely readable right then but if Jim had to guess he would say gloating was going on there. He closed his eyes to try and gather himself to move when he felt the other man move.

“You got yourself into a bit of trouble, didn’t you Captain?” There was that odd, infuriating intonation again. It made Jim’s heart pound harder.

It was then that he felt a strong hand curl into the front of his shirt and pull him up as if he weighed nothing.

“Very funny.” He panted. “I blacked out. Didn’t know what I was doing until Spock knocked me out. You said that you could do something about it, then do it damn it!”

“As you wish.” Khan agreed easily and oh but Jim knew he was going to regret his words. He remembered the last time the other man was this compliant and well... he had reason to be apprehensive.

It was almost no surprise when he was dragged to the tiny adjourning bathroom and shoved into the shower alcove.

“Strip.”

That however was a surprise.

“What?!” He blinked in shock at the augmented human.

Khan flared his nostrils with an expression that could easily be read as “oh, do keep up” and reached for Kirk. Moving with that uncanny speed of his, the dark haired man grabbed two fistfuls of Jim’s shirt and with a sharp sound tore the garment in half, exposing the Captain’s chest. Not wasting any time, he reached behind Kirk and repeated the procedure on his back, the material tearing like tissue in his hands.

In seconds Jim found himself with sad remnants of his shirt hanging off his wrists.

“Strip,” repeated the taller man and Kirk complied, mostly to make sure he had at least one article of clothing left to wear. Somewhat clumsily he reached for his belt and unbuckled it, making quick work of his zipper he pushed his slacks down. He couldn’t help the slight flush that slowly crawled down his neck at Khan staring at him with those incredibly pale eyes. He officially had no idea what was going on. As he got rid of his pants and shoes a movement caught his eyes.

His head snapped up only to see Khan reach for his own shirt and pull it off in one graceful movement. He had to swallow sharply at the sight of that pale, incredibly sculpted chest. Jim knew he looked good, regular workouts ensured that he had a body that made girls swoon but this, this was something completely different. Every muscle was sharply defined under the spotless skin, every tendon stood out in sharp relief. There were no scars, no imperfections, no hair on that stupidly powerful chest.

Khan caught his eyes and held them, forcing eye contact. It was ridiculous how he couldn’t read those grey eyes, how hard it was to tear himself away from that stare. There’s something between them, Jim knows. Something so beyond hatred and anger, reluctant fascination and barely existing respect. Something powerful and addictive, a connection Jim’s been denying all this time. But it’s not a coincidence that even when he can’t read Khan’s face he can guess his emotional state with mind-blowing accuracy. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, their blood bond was growing rapidly.

He was so focused on the other man, on the sheer presence of him he didn’t notice what Khan was doing until he felt the ice cold water hit his overheated body. He, well, yowled would be an apt description and tried to spring away from the shower. The other man reached out and with one of those freakishly strong hands pressed him back under the stream of water. He crowded Jim until the blond, spluttering and squirming, was wholly under the spray.

“What the hell are you doing!” Demanded Kirk, trying to push his hair out of his eyes and glaring at the totally unaffected man. “Trying to give me a god damned heart attack?!”

Khan didn’t bother to answer, just started unbuttoning his own pants and shucking them down in quick, efficient movements.

“Um...” Jim trailed off, completely lost again because whatever he expected to happen it definitely wasn’t this. Freezing cold shower and nakedness?

The hell?

“You need to get your body temperature down. Haven’t you noticed yet that one of the early symptoms of a coming rage is you feeling overheated?”

Jim just stared at him. If he could clearly think he would probably agree, he vaguely remembered feeling hot and twitchy a lot those last weeks but all he could do right now was quietly panic.

And yes, Khan was getting under the spray with him. All that pale, perfect skin slicking with water, streams trailing down in attractive rivulets and Jim really, really couldn’t tear his eyes away. One of the things that drew his eyes the most is the way Khan’s wet hair slowly plastered to his forehead, coming out of his severe hairstyle. It reminded Kirk of how he looked at Cronos, when Jim was whaling on him and the man’s only reaction was the taunting ‘Captain’. But that time was the only time Kirk saw him dishelmed, saw his hair falling into his eyes the way it was doing now, the fringe surprisingly long. Some distant part of his brain registered that the augmented man was actually very vain about his appearance. Not breaking the eye contact between them Khan raised both hands to push his hair out of his face. The movement caused his biceps to shift and his washboard stomach to tense for a second.

Jim was scared to think just why he saw this, why he paid so much attention to the man’s body.

Once the dark hair was slicked back again the man reached out for Jim. The blond didn’t resist, way too shocked by everything that was happening to properly process his own actions not to mention somebody else’s.

One wonderfully warm hand closed on his neck, fingers almost cradling the back of his head while the other spread out on his back, pulling the Captain flush against his chest. The contact punched the breath right out Kirk. He could feel acres of wet, smooth skin pressed against his chest, could feel the flat, hard disks of nipples pressing into his own skin, could feel the fine hair on the man’s arms tickling his own, could feel the hard, smooth muscle of the powerful thighs just brushing his, all understated power and control so ultimate it took his breath away.

They both had their underwear on but the intimacy of this action was something Jim experienced for the first time in his life. He’d had sex with men before, because he was a firm believer of equal opportunities and not limiting himself, but he’d never experienced intimacy without the sex before. Having an almost naked shower together, being pressed so close together he could feel the steady, strong heartbeat right through his skin. With no sexual context for it, he found it confusing him.

He was so focused on the feel of that powerful body plastered to his, he barely noticed the freezing water any more. Everything started becoming hazy, sort of soft, he could feel his body relaxing into the strong embrace. It took him a moment to realize that there was odd feeling that became more pronounced with every second. Almost like pins and needles all over his body, like stretching out after eight hours in the chair. The strange, shivery sensations traveled through his skin, into his muscles, bones, into his blood and finally reached his brain, digging deep and chasing the red haze and confusion away.

Once again he felt like his own man, like he was in control of his mind and body.

It was humbling, terrifying just how far gone he was, how he didn’t even notice himself slipping away until Spock had to put him down. As much as he hoped he could be completely independent again, this incident told him otherwise.

“Was it like this with your crew?” Surprised, Jim realized he was slurring his words slightly.

He could feel the man’s hand on his skin like hot brands, not getting colder despite the torturously cold water. Khan shifted, his jaw brushing Jim’s temple. When he spoke Jim could feel his hot breath on his ear, his neck.

“Yes.”

Oh.

That explained a lot actually. To have this always, to have people who could and would share this closeness with you and then have them taken away as hostages, thinking them dead... he would probably go a lot more than a little insane then.

He was starting to fall asleep, his lids becoming heavier with every breath. And on the cusp of unconsciousness he had a moment of clarity. He understood, really understood that Khan was going to move heaven and earth, kill whoever he needed, suffer whatever he needed to get his people back.

This battle went to Khan, a not too subtle revenge for Jim’s win in their earlier encounter. But the war was still going on and he had a feeling that for all his planning, for all his determination, Khan didn’t really think through actually having his people back alive and conscious.

The end.  
10-06-2013


End file.
